One Week
by from a hopeless teen
Summary: Sequel to Operation Peddie. Patricia is back! Unfortunately it's only for a week. One week to sort out what happened, finish what happened with Mara, and meet some Isis house members who get wrapped up in this mess. Please read! OC winners in chapter 2
1. OC's needed

Okay, so I need an OC for the sequel for Operation Peddie. I want to put the first chapter up on Sunday. So I will be choosing the two OC's by Saturday, but if I like more I could choose three.

One will be a girl to live in Anubis house.

The second could be a guy or girl, who has some relation with one of the people at Anubis. Can be friendship or romance!

Name

Nickname

personality

House they live at

Style

what they look like

Age and Birthday

likes

hates

hobbies

Who they hang out the most with in Anubis house

brief bio

how long have they been going to school here

extra

so pm this to me or review!


	2. Winners

And the winners are...

**for the Anubis house member,**

**Aofie is meeeee's OC Sally Tan.**

***Sorry Guess Who, this has nothing to do with all the times you posted your review.***

**Now for the other OC, I chose two.**

**First off**

**I chose**

**Darkness' Phoebe **

**and**

**DesiredHOA01's Arabell Hayward **

**Sorry to those who's OC's I didn't pick. Good news though, the first chapter should be up tomorrow!**


	3. Patricia's back

Eddies POV

It had been one month, two weeks and three days, since she left. To me it felt like an eternity

KT's POV

"KT, would you mind talking to Eddie, I think that this has gone on for long enough." Fabian said. Everyone in Anubis house new what 'this' is. This was Eddies new way of life. He stumbled through days at school. Holed up under his covers after school. Ate breakfast and did his homework the next morning in his Dad's office. He stopped joining us for meals, and has barely talked to anyone since Patricia left.

"I think your right, I'll go talk to him."

I knocked on Fabian and Eddie's door. I think I heard Eddie moan, but I ignored it.

"Eddie?" I asked looking for his head on the covers. He was wrapped up under his blankets, IPod in hand, and earbuds in, well, ears.

"Eddie, come on you have to get up. Please, for me?" I said.

Eddie didn't move.

"Patricia wouldn't want you to act like this."

This got Eddie to sit up. Good.

"Well if Patricia was here I wouldn't have to act like this. Maybe if I had waited, she wouldn't have left." Then Eddie started rambling in a below audible voice.

This was boarder line crazy, very bad.

"Eddie just forget about Patricia. Stop living I'm your stupid pity party, Jerome got over it, I GOT OVER IT. And I was STRAPPED TO A TREE FOR LIKE THREE HOURS." I yelled. Icouldn't control it. "I had been strapped to a stupid tree, and I got no pity. Patrcia leaves and almost two months later everyone is still feeling sorry for you!" I suddenly regretted what I said, because Eddie looked really sad, and scary, and overall like he wanted to kill me.

"You know what Eddie, I'm sorry. Just, go back to your hole and cry." Dang, I can't talk to Eddie for my life. "OR whatever you do.. in... there?"

"KT, leave." Eddie's voice was slightly hoarse from not being used, it seems hard to believe.

I turned back to the door and ran out. I sat down on the second step of the stairs. I was so mad at myself. After Eddie and I's date, even though it was sort of fake. I started getting nervous and stuff around him. Oh My God. I like Eddie. And now he hates me.

"Way to go KT." I sighed.

"Well, how did it go?" Joy asked.

"Eddie is never going to get over Patricia." I groaned, life is so unfair, Eddie should at least consider liking me now.

"I think I know how we can help Eddie." Joy said before running upstairs.

Patricia's POV

My life is so boring. My parents pulled me out of boarding school, to 'bond' and 'have family time.' Though after my first week of living with Piper and my parents, we were all sick of each other.

It didn't help everyone at public school hated me. It might have to do with the fact that I'm scary. Or that on my first day I got full of the gossipy cheerleaders, and told the captain to stick her huge head, and ego up her stupid little ass.

"Hello." I mumbled into my cell phone, I didn't bother checking caller I.D., so I was surprised when I heard Amber on the other end.

"Patricia, hey. How you doing, oh we both know neither of us care. So how would you like to come to Anubis for a week."

"What, Amber you know I don't go to school there anymore."

"Duh. Though it turns out our school has this short-term transfer program thingy. For people who want to try going to school here."

"Amber, I'll see if I can."

"Well come ASAP. It's serious."

Even though my parents are insanely uncool and really unfair, they liked the idea of me going to boarding school.

So two hours later I was at Anubis, and I was kind of surprised to see Joy, Jerome, Alfie, Amber, and Fabian outside waiting for me.

After all the hugs and ''I missed you's" I realized Eddie wasn't out here. Oh my God did he move on to KT. Please no. She wasn't here either, were me and Eddie even dating still. Did we break up. Or are we still together and he's somehow cheating on me.

"So we need you to, 'fix' Eddie." Joy said, breaking my thoughts.

"What Do you mean by fix. If you mean his attitude and annoyingness, were stuck with it." I replied.

"Ever since you left, Eddie's been like a zombie. Please talk to him, he's a wreck. We tried having KT, Amber, Alfie, and Fabian talk to him, but it didn't work. Especially KT. Please talk to him." Jerome begged. Wow he got over Mara surprisingly quickly.

"He's sort of your boyfriend you know." Amber piped up.

"Fine." I mumbled, I'm actually a little nervous and excited to see Eddie again.

I went into Anubis and down the hall to Eddie's room. I opened the door and went in, man it smells in here.

Eddie mumbled. "Get out Fabian, stop bugging me."

"Oh, so I leave for two months and that's what you tell me. I was expecting a 'Missed you Patricia' or 'welcome back' but yours works to. I mean you even forgot my name I guess." That got Eddie up for sure.

"Yacker?" He jumped out of bed, and ripped his iPod headphones out of his ears.

"Oh, so you did miss me?"

"Like crazy."

"Well, I'm here." I was actually at a loss for words. Except for the fact I had to tell Eddie I'm not staying forever. "But, I have one thing to say first before we, 'catch up'." I did air quotes around 'catch up', and Eddie smiled slightly. "So I'm here, but only for a week. So, can we go have dinner, because you're always starving, and I'm really hungry. Then you can help me with my bags." I tried to get the topic ofme how long I'm staying.

Dinner went along okay, until Trudy made an announcement.

"Dearies, so we have a new resident coming."

Just great Mara and possibly I are being replaced.

**an- so I don't own House of Anubis. So next chapter all the OC's will come. So please please please review!**


	4. Super Important AN

**An- sorry but important, I am taking a small break from this story to work on one prompted by aiofe is meeeee. Thanks**


	5. Sorry

**AN-**

**Sorry I haven't uploaded. My life's a mess right now. This girl at school called me a fat ugly smelly bitch. She hacked my Facebook account and wrote insanely awful things about me. My teachers are making me talk to a bunch of therapists to make sure I don't become anorexic or something stupid. I don't have any time to write anymore. I hope to write again soon, but my friends gave me inspiration and reviews,and laughs. Now they're all against me, so I could try to write. But it wouldn't be right, writing in between therapist sessions, with no inspiration, and hurtful feedback, and no one to tell me to keep trying. Maybe people on here think I'm worthless to, everyone else thinks I am. So goodbye, and I wish you'll try not to forget all about me.**


End file.
